A Clash of Two Clans
by The Wonderful End of the World
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka and Kankuro No Sabaku have a chance encounter at a bar three nights before the new millennium. Will Gaara be able to stand his brother having what he lost? Death, love, and lust play out in this. Mild swearing (A few F-Bombs.)
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1999. The new millennium started within three days. Kiba Inuzuka, the executive to one of the most powerful gangs, The Red Moon, was sitting at an almost empty bar. Underage drinking never occurred to him, or the bartender at the moment. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a highly attractive male at the end. He immediately recognized the fair-skinned fellow. His name was Kankuro No Sabaku, the brother of the most dangerous man in all of Osaka, Japan. He got a wild thorn up his ass, and he was plenty drunk to play it off that he had one too many, so he decided to talk to the brunette. Kiba didn't realize he was over the legal limit of sobriety, so he staggered of the Kankuro-rather than walking.

"'ey there, sonny boy," Kiba slurred.

"Inuzuka, you don't look so hot," Kankuro muttered.

"Wha' are ya talkin' about?" Kiba asked, "How ya know ma name?"

"Your gang is a rival to mine, The Iron Maidens," Kankuro muttered, "If I didn't know you, I'd be dead."

"Whateva'. I best ge' on home," Kiba checked his pockets for his keys, "Oops, I forgot I walked here."

Kankuro merely watched Kiba try to take a few steps and then fell on his face. Kankuro cursed, payed for the drink he barely touched, and gently tried to lift Kiba. He noticed that the Inuzuka was asleep. Kankuro cursed again and lifted Kiba by cupping his armpits.

Kankuro dragged Kiba out to his car and shoved him in the back seat. He got into the driver's seat and started the ignition. He was driving around for about a half an hour before he realized he had no idea where Kiba lived.

"Fuck!" Kankuro muttered, pulling into a rundown motel.

He walked up to the desk calmly and asked for a room. The manager didn't give him a second glance when he came back through the door half-carrying the unconscious Kiba.

When he reached the door he threw Kiba onto one of the two beds. Kankuro knew it was crazy, but he climbed into the second bed and fell into a deep sleep

* * *

When Kankuro woke up the next morning, the Inuzuka was still passed out. He shifted when the sunlight hit his face and slowly came to.

"Where's breakfast?" Kiba asked, his voice laced with drowsiness.

"Not here," Kankuro said softly.

That was when Kiba bolted up, "Did you like, rape me last night?"

"What the hell type of person do you think I am?" Kankuro asked angrily.

"I'm just supposed to wake up in a shitty room with you and not assume things?" Kiba asked.

"True, true," Kankuro said softly, "But no, I didn't rape you. You woke up too soon."

Kiba had a look of fear sweep over his face and it only made Kankuro laugh.

"Relax, I was only kidding," Kankuro said softly, "You were drunk last night and started hitting on me."

"That's impossible, I have a boy-" Kiba stopped himself, "I'm with someone already."

"You're gay?" Kankuro asked.

"So what if I am?" Kiba retorted.

"Who's the lucky man?" Kankuro asked with a smile.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know who took you off the market," Kankuro smirked.

"His name's Shino Abruame."

"Holy shit," Kankuro murmured, "That's dudes dangerous."

"Exactly, which is why I really shouldn't be here," Kiba said softly.

"We better get you home," Kankuro said.

"I have a question first."

"Shoot."

"Who are you with?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"You're shitting me."

"I'm not."

"What about a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"You're completely on the market?"

"Yes."

"Wow."


	2. Chapter 2

Kankuro watched Kiba as he walked out of the motel door and down the street. He hoped that he knew where he was going. Kankuro realized he didn't have time to worry about the Inuzuka.

Meanwhile, Kiba was happily walking down the familiar streets to a home where Shino was waiting. He hadn't even payed attention to where he was walking and collided with someone.

"Kiba?" the familiar voice asked.

"Shino!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Shino asked.

"I had a few too many last night and the bartender put me in a room for the night."

"All right, let's get you home."


End file.
